Analyte sensors are commonly used to monitor the level of an analyte in a body fluid. For example, diabetics use analyte sensors, e.g., in the form of analytical test strips, to monitor body glucose levels. Commonly, an analyte sensor is contacted with a bodily fluid and inserted into an analyte meter or other device capable of determining one or more analyte levels based on signals provided by the analyte sensor. The analyte sensor can be received by the analyte meter or other device either before or after a sample of body fluid is applied to the analyte sensor. The sensor receiving area of the device, commonly referred to as a “sensor port,” provides an opening in the device for insertion of the analyte sensor. Consequently, the sensor port also provides an opening from the outside environment to the interior of the device. This exposure to the outside environment via the sensor port creates the potential for contaminating materials to enter the device's interior. As such contamination may affect internal components and/or interfere with the analysis results, there is interest in developing sensor ports which limit the potential for contamination.